


Don’t Pretend

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 161Parings: Mick x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Can I request Prompt List 4 and prompt #9 for Mick? I have Mick feels!Prompt: You don’t have to pretend anything with me.A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Don’t Pretend

“(Y/N).” Mick trailed off.  
“No! Mick damn it. You don’t have to pretend anything with me. I want you to open up to me. Mick you asked me to be your girl. For me to do that you need to open up to me, let me carry your burdens so you’re not alone.”  
“(Y/N) the things they made me do. You truly don’t want to know.”  
“Mick my love. I’ve seen horrible things. Nothing you say will make me love you less.” You stroked his cheek as he leaned into your comforting touch, beginning his tail. By the end you’re both in tears.  
“I’m so sorry baby.” You held him “It wasn’t your fault you were forced to do those awful things.”  
He doesn’t answer clinging to you tighter needing your comfort.  
You rub his back rocking him softly, “I love you so much baby. You’re so strong. I’m here I got you.” You whispered.  
“I love you too.” He whispered.


End file.
